Let Me
by ForForever19
Summary: 'Rachel Berry is ten years old when she first hears the name. Lucy Fabray, a little blonde girl with deep, hazel eyes has gone missing. She's been taken.' 2-Part AU.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer**: I, by no means, claim to own anything remotely related to the Glee Universe. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**AN**: This story is a little inspired by the shows _Gone_ and Criminal _Minds_.

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

Rachel Berry is ten years old when she first hears the name Lucy Fabray.

It's whispered between her fathers first, and then it's on all the local news channels in the morning, and she watches the first of many segments while she's eating breakfast.

Lucy Fabray, a little blonde girl with deep, hazel eyes has gone missing.

She's been _taken_.

Rachel knows it's something serious, based on the way her father, LeRoy, says the girl's name when he finally comes home after three days of working tirelessly.

He's one of the lead FBI agents on the case, and it's fallen on his shoulders to find and return this disappeared preteen, and it's weighing on him.

He's tense, and he barely acknowledges when Rachel hands him her spelling test that she got a hundred percent for.

She doesn't realise it in that moment, but it's just the first of many times LeRoy will disappoint her.

* * *

The name is a constant in her house for three months and four days, and then she doesn't hear it for another two years.

* * *

When Rachel hears it again, it's during a fight between her fathers. They're yelling at each other, and Rachel catches things like _you need to give this up, Lee_ and _don't tell me that_ and _you have to accept she's never coming back_ and _you're going to end up losing your family to this obsession_.

There's a door slam, and then silence.

* * *

It's the first of many fights she'll hear in the next four months, and she'll cry every time.

* * *

Her father moves out three months after that, and they get divorced four months later. She cries herself to sleep for six weeks straight after.

* * *

Rachel doesn't hear the name Lucy Fabray again for a while, but she knows she absolutely hates this girl, who's torn apart her family, and it's a rage that unsettles her.

She doesn't want to blame a little girl with such kind eyes, but she can't help it.

How can she, when her father seems more interested in a missing girl than he is in her?

* * *

It's years later, February of her senior in high school, that Rachel hears the name again. It's not from either of her fathers, but from her boyfriend, Finn Hudson.

"Did you hear?"

She's standing at her locker, a little distracted, but she snaps to attention when he says the name.

"What?"

"It's all over," Finn says. "They found her."

"What?"

Finn pulls out his phone, types something, and then hands it to her. "Look," he says; "they found Lucy Fabray. She's actually alive. Can you believe it?"

Rachel doesn't know what to feel about it, but the guilt of thinking the worst about this innocent girl is in the forefront of her mind. She's thought horrible, terrible things about her, and she can't bear to read anything about the horrors this girl must have gone through wherever she's been for the past eight years.

She hands the phone back to Finn, saying nothing, and tries to push the entire thing from her mind.

* * *

She can't, though, and she goes to the library during lunch to read up on what's already known about the case.

Apparently, Lucy Fabray has been living with a man, Kenneth Jones, her kidnapper, who is the leader of a nationwide child-trafficking ring.

He identified her when she was ten years old, and decided he wanted her.

The girl, a teenager now, has been well-fed, educated and surprisingly cared for.

She's still undergoing physical and mental tests, and then she'll be returned to her family.

There are no pictures of her.

Of her face, anyway.

Rachel thinks it's what's best.

For whatever reason, Rachel is both relieved and disappointed that the girl is so... fine. It makes her feel sick, and she quickly closes the windows.

She can't even imagine what it must have been like for Lucy, being taken from her local park, separated from her family and probably brainwashed into viewing this Kenneth Jones as someone who cares for her.

Rachel wipes at her eyes, surprised by her own tears.

Anything could have happened to Lucy in that time, and Rachel hates herself for sometimes wishing it did.

* * *

Rachel knows her father, Hiram, has heard the news when she walks through the front door of their home to find him hunched over on the couch in the living room with the television tuned to the news.

Lucy Fabray, Missing Girl, Found.

Rachel can barely look at the screen, even if all she's seeing is the back of a blonde girl, shoulders draped in an FBI jacket, with LeRoy's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Rachel hates that she's jealous.

"I wished her dead so many times," Hiram confesses painfully, whispering the words into the dimly lit room. "I told him repeatedly she was gone; that she would never be found. I blamed her for everything, but she's only a child. She's just a _child_."

Rachel wraps her arms around him, saying nothing, because she's feeling exactly the same way.

* * *

Rachel phones LeRoy four days later, because she knows he won't be the one to do it. He's all too aware of her feelings about Lucy Fabray, just from the few times Rachel has screamed bloody murder at him that he cares more about her than he ever did his own daughter.

"Rachel," LeRoy answers, surprised. "Sweetheart, hi, how are you?"

Rachel gathers herself. "I'm good," she says. "How are you?"

LeRoy seems to take a breath. "I assume you've heard?"

"I have."

"She's alive, Rachel," LeRoy says, and his voice is full of wonder and disbelief.

Rachel feels something ugly twist in her chest. "Is she okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes," he says. "It's still early days, but she seems to be adjusting."

Rachel nods her head, unsure how she feels about all of this. Still, she says, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Sweetheart, no," he says. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"You've already apologised," Rachel says.

"I can't apologise enough," he says.

Rachel closes her eyes. She doesn't know how any of this gets fixed, because this is the first time they've even spoken in months, but Rachel's own guilt is paramount.

This phone call isn't going to help, but she likes to think it's a start.

* * *

The name Lucy Fabray isn't heard by Rachel for years, and she doesn't actively go looking for it.

The guilt still sits on her brain, but the novelty of the girl's return fades quickly, and Rachel goes through life where Lucy Fabray is not a name she hears.

* * *

She does, however, hear about someone named Quinn.

LeRoy mentions the name once or twice, coupled with the words Yale, Criminal Justice and Self-Defence.

In that time, Rachel graduates high school, goes to college in New York, and then hits the Broadway stage with a vengeance, setting her lifelong plan into motion.

* * *

It's when Rachel is twenty-six that she first meets this elusive Quinn.

It's by accident, because she's really supposed to be meeting LeRoy at his hotel in New York, because he's in the city working a case.

She hasn't talked to him in months, and they haven't seen each other for even longer. Their relationship has been strained since she was an adolescent, and she really doesn't know how to talk to him.

So, Rachel is trying to make an effort, and she goes to meet him at his hotel room after her show. She expects an awkward evening, but she doesn't anticipate coming face-to-face with the most stunning blonde woman she's ever seen when she gets to her father's hotel room door.

"Oh."

The woman, whose eyes are striking, startles at the sight of her, and then she smiles this smile that makes every nerve in Rachel's body come to life.

"Hi," the woman says.

Rachel just stares at her, definitely not missing the way hazel eyes track the length of her body.

LeRoy appears in the doorway. "Oh, hey, Sweetheart," he says when he sees her, and he's aged in some ways and he looks younger in others. "It's good to see you."

Rachel opens her mouth to say something, but the blonde woman beats her to it.

"You're Rachel," she says, her eyes wide. "Lee, you didn't tell me she was coming here." She accusingly looks at LeRoy, who appears sheepish. "We could have just waited at the theatre."

LeRoy's eyes widen, and Rachel frowns.

"The theatre?" Rachel finds herself asking.

Quinn smiles again. "You were wonderful, by the way," she says. "I didn't really know what to expect from something called _Jane Austen Sings!_, but it was amazing. You're very talented."

Rachel feels heat rise up her neck, because this woman is looking at her with such undisguised fascination, and she doesn't know how to handle it. "You saw the show?"

Quinn nods. "The entire team did," she says. "Lee hasn't stopped talking about it since we got the tickets."

LeRoy clears his throat. "Quinn," he says, and there's a certain edge to his voice.

Quinn looks at him, and then at Rachel before looking at LeRoy again. She seems to sense something amiss, so she takes a tiny step back. "Well, I'm going to head to my room," she says. "Good talk, Lee, and it was nice to meet you, Rachel." With one last smile, she spins on her heel and walks away.

Both LeRoy and Rachel watch her disappear into the adjacent room, and Rachel forces herself to breathe steadily.

"Daddy," she eventually says. "You saw my show?"

LeRoy just waves her inside. "We should probably talk. Are you hungry?"

* * *

Two days later, Rachel meets LeRoy for lunch near the theatre, and he's just finishing up a call when she arrives.

"Okay, Q," he's saying; "Let me know when you get the lab results, and then we'll go from there. Later."

He's smiling as he rises to his feet when she approaches the table, and Rachel is slightly thrown by his entire demeanour. She hasn't spent a lot of time with him in years, but she doesn't remember him being so... open; so at ease.

Not since before Lucy first disappeared.

It sits on her brain until it just clicks while she's mid-chew.

The tension is gone, because Lucy has been found.

She's been found, and LeRoy can breathe.

Rachel hasn't felt the jealousy in years, but it hits her from time to time. She wants to ask him about the girl, who's probably not a girl anymore, but she doesn't know how to bring up a topic that's always been so volatile between them.

What she does ask is this: "Why have you never remarried?"

LeRoy seems to choke on the bite of his steak in his mouth. "What?"

"You're still single, aren't you?"

LeRoy nods. "I am."

"Why?"

He dabs at his mouth with his napkin. "You do know your father and I didn't get divorced because we fell out of love with each other, right?"

Rachel blinks. "You still love Dad?"

"Of course."

Rachel presses her lips together.

"And, I love you, Rachel," he says. "I know things have been... bad with us for a long time, but you're my daughter, and I love you."

"What about Lucy?"

LeRoy frowns. "What about her?"

"Do you love her?"

LeRoy takes a breath. "Yes," he says. "I've got to know her, and she's worthy of it." He meets her gaze, steady and unflinching. "My loving her doesn't mean I love you any less. I hope you know that."

Rachel doesn't know that's what she needs to hear until he says the words.

* * *

The next evening, LeRoy shows up at Rachel's apartment with Quinn and takeout.

"We just finished our case, and we're leaving in the morning," LeRoy says, holding up a packet that smells like Thai. "Have dinner with us?"

Rachel looks past him at Quinn, who is smiling warmly, almost hesitantly. "Us?"

"Hi," Quinn says, waving awkwardly.

Rachel steps back, silently inviting them inside. "This is unexpected," she says, secretly relieved that she's wearing decent clothes and her apartment isn't a complete mess.

LeRoy winces. "We know," he says; "but Quinn insisted."

"Oh?"

Quinn shrugs. "Who knows when you'll next see each other?"

Rachel can agree with that, and she leads them into the kitchen. "So, the case is closed?"

"We caught the bad guy," Quinn says, grinning at her.

Rachel's heart thumps in her chest, and she's unsure how she's supposed to survive this dinner with this gorgeous creature, with her father in the same room.

* * *

Somehow, she manages to get them all plated, and they sit at her kitchen table with glasses of wine. They make small talk about their time in New York and about Rachel's show, right until LeRoy asks her about Jesse.

"Oh."

Quinn glances at her.

Rachel clears her throat. "We broke up," she finally says. "It just... wasn't working."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sweetheart," LeRoy says.

"I'm not," Rachel says. "I've discovered several things about myself since then."

LeRoy looks like he wants to ask her about it, but Quinn is sitting right there, and he doesn't want to pry in front of someone who is, essentially, a stranger to Rachel.

Rachel bites the bullet, both to surprise her father and to put it out there for this woman who hasn't stopped looking at her as if the great big world doesn't exist.

"I've actually been dating women lately."

LeRoy chokes on his wine, and Rachel can't stop her laugh, even as Quinn rubs his back.

"Jeez, Daddy," she says; "you're gay yourself."

LeRoy clears his throat. "It's not that," he says. "It's just a surprise."

"It is?"

"Jesse, Finn, Noah, Brody," he says, listing the boys she's dated in the past. "It's a little out of the blue." He pauses. "At least, to me."

Rachel concedes to that, and she risks a look at Quinn, whose own smile has taken on a certain edge. Her eyes are slightly darker, and Rachel feels an underlying excitement ripple through her body. She's had a few women look at her like this, but she's never reacted this way, before.

She's definitely interested.

"I'm just happy you're happy," LeRoy eventually says.

"I wouldn't go that far," Rachel says with a slight shrug; "but, we're trying."

And, the thing is, she _is_ trying.

Trying involves this Quinn woman, she realises, when LeRoy gets up to go to the bathroom and Quinn very carefully raises her wine glass to her lips and lets her gaze rake in the length of Rachel's body.

_Well_.

Rachel leans forward, giving Quinn a better view of her chest. She almost smiles in victory when Quinn's breathing changes, but she can't, because the woman says, "We can't."

Rachel frowns. "Why not?"

Quinn glances over her shoulder to where LeRoy has disappeared.

"He doesn't have to know," Rachel says. "You said it yourself: we don't know when or if we'll see each other again."

Quinn nibbles on her bottom lip, contemplating it, but LeRoy returns before she can respond.

Rachel is forced to accept that she might have overstepped, and she watches Quinn and her father leave her apartment, feeling oddly disappointed.

* * *

Which lasts only twenty-two minutes and forty seconds, because there's suddenly a knock on her door and Rachel opens it to come face-to-face with a flushed Quinn.

"We can't," is the first thing the blonde says, but then she's surging into the apartment, her hands reaching out, and Rachel finds herself locked in the kind of kiss that makes the entire world suddenly very, very unimportant.

* * *

Apparently, they _can_.

Repeatedly.

* * *

In the morning, Quinn is gone.

The only thing Rachel has from the night is extreme satisfaction, delightful bruising and a scribbled phone number on her nightstand.

* * *

It takes Rachel twelve days to call the number, and a very distracted voice answers with, "Q's phone."

Rachel lets out a breath. "Hello, can I please speak to Quinn?"

"Who's this?"

"Rachel."

"Rachel? Sex-on-legs-Rachel?"

Rachel lets out a laugh. "I hope I'm the only Rachel she would refer to that way."

"Hold on," the voice says. "Quinn's just getting us some drinks, and I'm trying really hard not to slap this bitch who keeps staring at my woman."

Rachel sucks in a breath.

"Oh, my woman's not Quinn," the voice says. "Gross. She's like my sister." Then: "But, I have to ask, is she as good in bed as she looks like she is?"

Rachel flushes, even as she sits alone in her apartment.

Before Rachel can respond, there's a lot of shuffling, a few swear words, and then a muffled voice says, "Hello."

"Quinn?"

"Rachel, hi," Quinn says, and she sounds positively happy to hear from Rachel, which is a relief to the brunette. "You actually called."

"I did," Rachel says. "Where are you?"

"At a bar in Columbus," Quinn says. "Hold on a second, I'm just headed outside, so I can hear you better."

Rachel waits, and then asks, "What are you doing in Columbus?" when Quinn is back.

"I actually live here," Quinn says. "I guess we probably should have covered the basics before we fucked on your carpet, huh?"

Rachel flushes at the memories, goosebumps erupting on her skin.

"It's where the team is based," Quinn says.

"My father's team?"

"We're kind of a special team, yeah," Quinn explains. "Dealing with kidnappings, mainly, so we travel around the country."

Rachel sucks in a breath, because she doesn't even know that about her father. "Is that what you were doing in New York?"

"We were actually working on the murder of a suspected kidnapper," she says. "He had information someone was looking for, but it ended up being a bust."

"Sorry."

"We'll figure it out," Quinn says. "How are you, though?"

Rachel smiles softly. "I'm good. How are you?"

"I've been waiting to hear from you."

"You have?"

Quinn hums. "I know we didn't really talk about anything."

"You mean between the all the moaning and begging?"

Quinn laughs. "Exactly," she says. "I also know we agreed we probably wouldn't see each other for a while, but I - "

"I can't stop thinking about you," Rachel finishes.

"Is that why you've taken twelve days to call?"

Rachel laughs lightly. "I've been recovering."

Quinn must know what she's actually saying, because her voice is almost too sultry when she asks, "From what?"

Rachel's heart rate quickens and, as crazy as this all is, she's willing to throw herself right into it, feet first.

* * *

Throwing herself into whatever this is, involves regular phone calls, where they exchange very few personal details about themselves, and send texts to each other that definitely aren't for public viewing.

Even though they've spent only one night together, Rachel's pretty sure she's existed in a constant state of arousal since she laid eyes on Quinn.

The words the blonde says and types also definitely don't help.

It's a wildly sexual relationship that Rachel doesn't tell anyone in her inner circle about, because how does one explain what she doesn't even understand is going on with a woman who lives ten hours away?

* * *

Rachel has to wait three months to see Quinn again.

She's home visiting her father in Lima for a few days, and she lands in Columbus a day earlier than she informed Hiram, and Quinn is at the airport with a single white gardenia and a flushed face.

"Hi," Rachel says when she sees her.

Quinn grins at her, and then grabs for her suitcase. "Come on," she says. "Santana's dying to meet you, and I promised we would have drinks with her and Britt before we head to my place."

Rachel finds it almost funny how nervous she seems, and Rachel waits until Quinn has her suitcase in the back of a black SUV to reach for the woman's collar, tug her down and kiss her soundly.

Quinn smiles into the kiss, and she's definitely more relaxed after that. She even reaches for Rachel's hand when they get to their destination, and Rachel interlaces their fingers.

It's not a relationship.

They've discussed it.

Kind of.

Between all the phone sex, they've talked a little bit about what they're doing.

All Rachel really knows is she likes this woman far more than she thought she would, and she knows barely anything about her, beyond the way she sounds when she comes and she has a cat named Roosevelt.

"'Sup, Bitches," a voice calls out, and Quinn leads them to the right, weaving them through a crowd of people in this busy bar. "Whoa, she _is_ hot, Q."

Quinn tugs Rachel until she's come to a stop at the blonde's side. "When have I ever lied to you, asshole?" Quinn shoots back. Then, she says, "Santana, Brittany, this is Rachel. Rachel, meet Santana, my awful, terrible best friend, and this is Brittany, her much better half."

Rachel greets them politely, and then allows Quinn to guide her into a booth, ask for her drink order and then disappear.

Leaving her to the lions.

Well, _lion_.

"So, Rachel," Santana starts; "You here to visit Q, huh?"

"I'm really visiting my father, but yes," Rachel says.

"Lee?"

Rachel presses her lips together, because she wasn't aware anyone even knew she and LeRoy were related. They don't share a surname. "No," she says; "the other one."

She feels momentarily awful that she's in Columbus, and she hasn't even told LeRoy, but they're still working on rebuilding a relationship.

Maybe she'll see him on her way back.

Santana nods her head. "So, what's really going on with you and Q?"

Rachel isn't sure how to respond to that.

"Do you like her?" Brittany asks excitedly. "Because, she really likes you. Like, a lot. She talks about you all the time."

Rachel feels her heart thump wildly in her chest, and she's saved from a response by Quinn's arrival, a tray of shot glasses, a vodka cranberry and a whiskey lime in her hands.

Quinn settles in beside Rachel, hands out the shots, and nobody talks about what may or may not be going on between blonde and brunette again.

* * *

For the most part, Rachel thinks she knows what to expect, but she doesn't.

They barely get through the door of Quinn's apartment before Rachel is pressed against a wall with Quinn's tongue in her mouth and her hand down her pants.

"God, you're so wet," Quinn growls against heated skin.

"I have been since I laid eyes on you," Rachel tells her, gasping when Quinn slides two fingers into her with zero preamble. "Oh, God," she moans, squirming in place.

Quinn presses closer, lips sucking on a tanned neck as her fingers move.

Rachel lifts her one leg, wrapping it around Quinn's hip. She throws her head back when Quinn's thumb brushes over her clit, and _god god fuck fuck yes yes yes_.

She comes two minutes later, practically screaming Quinn's name.

So, okay, maybe Rachel really kind of likes her, a lot, too.

Maybe more than that.

* * *

Rachel doesn't meet Roosevelt until three hours later, when she and Quinn are in the kitchen scrounging for late night snacks.

"I have _Gatorade_," Quinn says, her head buried in her fridge.

Rachel can just marvel at the sheer beauty of her, the only thing she's wearing her wrinkled, white work shirt.

"It'll help replenish the electrolytes," Quinn says, grinning wickedly when she emerges.

Rachel finds herself blushing... and then yelping when something furry touches her foot. She jumps back, even as Quinn bursts out laughing.

"Easy there, Rach," Quinn says, and Rachel almost melts. "That's just Roosevelt. Roosevelt, meet Rachel." She pauses, and her eyes glint with mischief as she says, "My other pussy."

And, okay, Rachel likes dirty talk as much as the next person, but _Quinn_ and those words and that voice and the possessiveness in her eyes has her drenched in seconds.

Fuck electrolytes.

* * *

She passes out after her twelfth orgasm.

* * *

Rachel wakes to the sound of someone hopping around the room, and her eyes open to a half-dressed Quinn trying to put on her pants as she balances her phone between her shoulder and ear.

"No, Lee, I'm on my way," she's saying into the phone. "I overslept, but I'm about to leave. Oh, fuck. No. Okay, I'm coming. Jesus. Calm down, old man. Okay. Bye."

Quinn huffs out a breath when the call ends, and she startles when she sees Rachel's open eyes. "Hey, sorry if I woke you."

Rachel shifts on Quinn's ridiculously soft bed, sitting up slightly. "You're okay," she says. "Work?"

Quinn looks sheepish as she nods. "I'm exhausted."

"As you should be."

Quinn grins this happy thing, and Rachel just wants to reach out to touch her. "I really have to go," she says. "What time do you have to leave?"

"I told my Dad I would be in Lima before the end of the day."

Quinn gives it some thought as she walks around the bed and comes to sit at Rachel's side. "So, if, say, I could come home for lunch, would you be willing to hang around here?" She pauses. "Or, I mean, you're not like some kind of prisoner, so maybe we could meet up somewhere?"

Rachel reaches out for her this time, her fingers closing around the fabric of her shirt. "I don't mind whatever," she says; "as long as I get to see you."

Quinn's smile is soft, genuine and absolutely beautiful. "I'll call you," she says. "I'm not really sure what we're dealing with at HQ, but I _am_ going to see you before you leave."

"Okay."

And, then, Quinn leans forward to kiss her.

It's a good morning, goodbye kiss that speaks of years or practice and familiarity, and Rachel bathes in what it means long after Quinn has left.

* * *

Quinn's apartment isn't really what Rachel expects.

It's oddly impersonal, with just a handful of pictures of her with Santana and Brittany, and with her with LeRoy. It's sparsely furnished and minimally decorated, as if she's just recently moved in, but Quinn mentioned she's lived in Columbus since she graduated from Yale.

These are all pieces to the Quinn puzzle, but Rachel still gets the feeling they've got a long way to go before she gets anywhere near the full picture.

Quinn doesn't talk about her family beyond the fact she has parents and an older sister, and she doesn't talk about her childhood beyond that it wasn't particularly pleasant.

They've bonded over the fact they were both bullied as adolescents, but they really don't talk all that much about the deeper details.

It's something Rachel vows to change going forward in this, uh, non-relationship.

* * *

Quinn blows in like a hurricane at 13h24, a packet of takeout in her hand and her face flushed.

She smiles widely at the sight of Rachel on her couch, wearing one of her Yale sweatshirts, and Quinn can't help wanting to come home to this every day. It's a terrifying thought, given whom they are and whom she is, but she's just going to take it as it is.

Rachel can't make sense of the look on Quinn's face, but she has an idea of what it might mean when the blonde sets the food on the coffee table and immediately drops right onto her, kissing her in greeting.

Rachel giggles softly, wrapping her arms around Quinn's shoulders and holding her in place for several moments.

Eventually, Quinn pulls away from the kiss, a smile on her face, and says, "I don't have much time. We should eat."

Rachel smiles slyly. "We _should_ eat, shouldn't we?"

Quinn meets her gaze, and something very significant passes between them. For the most part, their relationship is largely physical, but this past night is shifting things into new territory.

Waking them both up to the fact they've managed to build something over the phone without even realising it.

They _could_ have sex, but they don't.

Quinn rather just kisses her softly, and then they eat their lunch. They talk a little about Roosevelt. Quinn adopted the rascal when she first arrived in Columbus, mainly to battle her loneliness at her therapist's suggestion.

That's very telling for Rachel, and she kisses Quinn's cheek.

Quinn smiles at her, her hazel eyes unguarded. "I'm really glad you're here," she says.

"Me too," Rachel replies, and she really, really means it.

* * *

Before Quinn leaves again, they spend a few minutes kissing softly in the open doorway. Rachel likes being able to kiss her just for the sake of kissing, and she feels oddly hollow when Quinn eventually pulls away.

"I have to go," she reluctantly says.

Rachel just hums in acknowledgement.

"Travel safely, okay?" Quinn instructs gently; "and let me know when you arrive."

Rachel has to kiss her again, because this side of Quinn is overwhelming and perfect, and she doesn't know how any of this can be something _not_ serious.

At some point, they won't be able to hide it from LeRoy, and Rachel, who is reaching levels of fame that are astounding won't be able to avoid publicly acknowledging her own sexuality and Quinn is probably going to be part of it.

"I'm so glad I got to see you," Quinn says, tucking a lock of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"It was the sex marathon, wasn't it?"

Quinn just shakes her head, a steady smile on her face. "It's you," she says. "It's definitely you."

* * *

Rachel arrives in Lima much later, having caught a nap in Quinn's bed - because she barely got any sleep the previous night - before finally leaving.

She cooked some soup for the blonde, which she left in a pot, and she did the thing and left little notes all over the apartment.

She also stole Quinn's sweatshirt.

She has no idea when next she'll see the blonde, and she needs to give her incentive if she wants it back. It's just that it smells like Quinn, and she doesn't want to take it off, which is worrying, because they're three months into this completely different and new relationship, and she has no idea what she's doing.

Just that, whatever it is, she doesn't want it to end.

* * *

Rachel finds her father, Hiram, sitting in his study, and the first thing he asks is, "Who's sweatshirt is that?"

Rachel glances down at herself, caught between smiling and panicking at the sight of Quinn's sweatshirt. She doesn't know how to explain it, so she just smiles and says, "It's a friend's."

Describing Quinn as a friend seems disingenuous, though, because they're both more and less than that. It's weird, because she actually misses the blonde, and she doesn't know how that could be.

Hiram eyes her critically. "Which friend is this?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Hello to you too, Dad. It's nice to see you, too. I missed you."

Hiram lets out a chuckle as he gets to his feet to give her a hug. "I've missed you, too, Sweetheart."

Rachel knows she can probably talk to her father about what's happening with Quinn, but she's not ready to explain that she started a sexual relationship with someone she'd barely said a handful of words to at the time.

He knows she likes women, but she rarely talks about any _one_ woman.

Also, Rachel's pretty sure the name 'Quinn' would be recognised as the woman LeRoy works with.

God, this could end up as such a mess.

Still, Rachel isn't willing to give it up.

* * *

It's a relaxing time being back home, but she drives herself a little crazy three days into it.

Because, God, she's totally bored

She also wants to see Quinn, and it's not every day she's actually this close to the blonde. A two-hour drive is much shorter than a ten-hour one.

* * *

So, on a night Hiram is busy at a faculty function, Rachel does the thing and drives to Columbus to surprise Quinn.

And, well, she _is_ surprised.

She's also not alone.

There's a girl sitting at Quinn's breakfast counter, seemingly working on homework, and there's something so domestic about the setup that Rachel feels deeply out of place, as if she's intruding.

Quinn's eyes are wide, but so is her smile. "Hey," she says. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel blinks once, twice, and then says, "I wanted to see you."

Quinn's smile grows. "Well, come on in," she says. "We're just working on homework, and then we're going to have some dinner."

Rachel looks unsure. " I should have called first," she says.

"Maybe," Quinn allows; "but you're here now, so you're staying." She tugs Rachel into the apartment, dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head. "You can meet Beth."

Rachel feels uneasy for several moments, but then Quinn laces their fingers, and she breathes out slowly.

"Beth," Quinn says, guiding them towards the open-plan kitchen. "This is - "

"Oh, my God, you're Rachel Berry!"

Both Quinn and Rachel wince at the volume.

"Uh, hello," Rachel awkwardly says.

Beth gets to her feet, and she's almost as tall as Quinn, with dark blonde hair and grey eyes. She's dressed in a cheerleading uniform, and Rachel places her age at fifteen or sixteen. "Quinn, what is Rachel Berry doing here?"

Quinn looks a little stumped. "She's having dinner with us," she eventually manages to say, sufficiently thrown by Beth's reaction.

Beth looks at Rachel. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Rachel confirms.

Quinn shakes her head. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Screw homework," Beth says. "Princess Angelica is literally in your living room right now."

Rachel flushes crimson at the mention of her Disney princess counterpart. She feels Quinn's fingers tighten around her own, and Beth's gaze seems drawn to it.

"No ways?" she says. "Quinn, you are totally not dating Rachel Berry?"

Quinn sighs. "Can you just calm down for a second, please?"

"I'm calm," Beth says. "I'm totally calm."

Quinn glances at Rachel. "I promise she won't say anything," she says. "She's just excitable. Like a puppy."

"I can hear you."

"You're supposed to," Quinn returns. "Look, you can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Why not? This is the coolest thing to happen to me since some depraved lunatic kidnapped me from the mall parking lot and kept me locked up."

Rachel's eyes widen, because just _what the fuck_?

Quinn winces. "Beth, honey, remember our filters."

"Oh," Beth says, looking at and registering the horrified look on Rachel's face. "Sorry about that. Apparently, openly talking about it is a sign I've sort of dealt with it, but I forget that people can be sensitive to that kind of thing. I'm lucky to hang around people like Quinn, who just gets it. She knows what it's - "

"Beth," Quinn interrupts.

Beth's mouth snaps shut.

"Finish your homework while we get started on dinner, okay?"

Beth nods her head repeatedly, like a puppy. "Wait, why can't I tell anyone about this?"

Rachel sighs. "I'm not exactly... out," she confesses quietly.

"Oh," Beth says. "Gotcha. Your secret's safe with me. I'll carry it to the grave."

Rachel smiles at her. She seems like the type to grow on you.

"You're so dramatic," Quinn teases, and then drops a kiss to Beth's head. "Can you channel all that nerdy energy into writing about the Berlin Wall?"

"I can try," Beth grumbles.

"That's my girl."

Beth sticks out her tongue, and then drops into her seat once more.

Quinn tugs on Rachel's hand, and she leads her towards the stove. "From the soup you left, I'm going to assume you can handle yourself in the kitchen."

"I'm not terrible," Rachel says, glancing over her shoulder where Beth is frowning at her textbook. She's even pouting like a puppy, and Rachel has so many questions.

Quinn hands her a knife and chopping board, and gets her busy with some vegetables. It's simple, domestic work, and Quinn floats around the kitchen with ease. She's obviously in her element, tossing spices into a wok and stirring like some kind of sous chef.

She also keeps checking in with Beth, making sure she's actually working, and she constantly comes up behind Rachel, looking over her shoulder and pressing chaste kisses to tan cheeks.

Rachel actually lets out a squeak when Quinn moulds her body around Rachel's and slides her arms around a thin waist. She feels Quinn press her lips to her neck, and then hum.

It feels like everything and nothing, and she _wants_ this.

She wants _Quinn_.

* * *

"So, what are you doing in Columbus?" Beth asks around a mouthful of chilli paste cashew stir fry.

Rachel shifts in her seat. "Well, I'm actually visiting my father in Lima," she explains. "And, I wanted to see Quinn."

"That's sweet," Beth says, almost dreamily. "How long have you been dating?"

Rachel and Quinn exchange an uneasy look, and it's Quinn who says, "Not very long."

"This is so cool," Beth says. "I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but Hannah and Maria would totally lose their shit."

"Beth, language," Quinn chastises.

"Sorry."

Rachel just smiles at their interaction, a little confused by it, but suitably charmed. Everything about this moment is perfect, even the pressure of Quinn's hand on her leg.

It's not too much, and not too little.

It's perfect.

* * *

After dinner, Beth does the dishes while Quinn reads over her essay, editing with a pencil. Rachel watches it all with curious eyes, and she smiles back every time Quinn glances at her.

Rachel sits comfortably on the couch, her phone in her hands. She's texting her best friend, Kurt, trying to convince him to fetch her from the airport when she lands at LaGuardia in a few days.

Naturally, he's proving to be difficult.

She glances up when Beth starts packing away her things, and Quinn tells the teenager that she'll definitely be at Beth's soccer game on the weekend.

"Promise?"

Quinn wraps an arm around Beth's shoulders. "Barring depraved lunatics on the prowl, I'll be there."

"They're so inconsiderate, aren't they?"

Quinn kisses her temple. "We'll get them."

"I know you will. You always do."

Quinn releases her to grab a food container from the kitchen counter. "Here you go," she says, handing it to Beth. "Have you got everything? Car keys? Calculator? I'm not bringing it to you at school again."

"I've got everything," Beth says, rolling her eyes. "And, it was _one_ time."

"I was working a case," Quinn says.

"I'm more important."

Quinn's features soften. "Of course, you are."

Beth wraps her in a sudden, unexpected hug, and Rachel is sure she falls in love with the content smile on Quinn's face.

A few seconds later, Beth is releasing Quinn and moving to stand in front of Rachel. "This has been an awesome day," she says. "I got to meet Rachel Berry."

Rachel slowly gets to her feet. "I know you can't really say _how_ you met me, but you can say you _did_ meet me, you know?"

"Oh?"

"Do you want to take a picture together?"

Beth practically jumps in place, and then she shoves her phone in Quinn's face, instructing her to take the picture.

Quinn takes four of them, because Beth isn't satisfied, and then Rachel complains her nose looks too big. "You're made for each other," Quinn grumbles, handing the phone back to Beth. "Now, get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Beth says; "I can totally tell when I'm not wanted."

Quinn doesn't bother to respond.

Beth hugs them both, and then she heads to the door.

"Text when you get home," Quinn instructs. "And, don't forget this time."

Beth just blows her a kiss, and then she ducks out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Quinn goes to make sure it's locked, and then she's face-to-face with Rachel.

"Hi," Quinn says.

Rachel counts to three in her head, and then she launches herself at the blonde.

* * *

"Where did you even learn to do that thing with your tongue?" Rachel asks, still breathless from the exertion of participating in some of the most mind-blowing sex of her entire life.

Quinn just smiles smugly, absently pressing a kiss to Rachel's bare shoulder. "Me thinks you liked it."

"You thinks correctly."

Quinn drags her lips along Rachel's shoulder, softly humming to herself.

Rachel sighs in content, her eyes slipping closed. Quinn's body is warm behind her, arms wrapped around her torso. It's such an intimate position, and she's tempted to claim Quinn in this moment.

Quinn, who is essentially a stranger.

God, she doesn't even know the woman's last name.

Rachel breathes out, forcing away her growing panic. "Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is Beth?"

Quinn tenses for a moment, but then she relaxes. "She's the first kidnapped victim I ever saved," she finally says. "I was part of her recovery when she was returned to her family, and we've kind of been in each other's lives ever since."

"I think that's amazing."

Quinn just kisses her neck.

"Is it okay that I just showed up?" Rachel asks, nibbling at her bottom lip.

"Of course," Quinn says. "It's just, well, I might not have been home. When we're working cases in Columbus, time is of the essence, and I usually hang around at HQ, or on the plane when we're not."

"Plane?"

"We're a very special team, Rachel."

Rachel shifts, turning her body to face Quinn. "So, you're an actual FBI agent?" she asks, cringing at the fact that they've waited this long to get to this conversation.

Quinn doesn't talk about herself, and they both know more about Rachel, at this point,

"I am," Quinn confirms. "I studied Pre-Law and Criminal Justice in Undergrad, and then I joined the Academy. When I graduated, I came here and worked in the field office for eighteen months before Lee brought me onto his team."

"Where you deal with kidnappings?"

Quinn nods, looking away. "It's not an easy job," she says. "We don't always win."

Rachel presses a kiss to the underside of her chin. "You do good work, Quinn."

Quinn tilts her head to press her lips to Rachel's. It's just a press of lips, and everything that's happening in this moment and all the moments before is changing things for her.

For both of them.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I take you to breakfast?"

Quinn shifts slightly. "Rach, it's one o'clock in the morning."

"Later, I mean," Rachel clarifies. "I want to take you to breakfast."

"Why?"

Rachel closes her eyes. "I know we don't live in the same city, and I know it'll probably be difficult, and I know you said you wanted it to be a one time thing, but you're the one who left me your number."

"I don't know what you're trying to tell me."

"I want to date you, Quinn," Rachel says. "I want us to be dating. Officially."

Quinn remains silent.

"If you want to, of course."

Quinn's grip shifts, and she props herself up on one elbow. "That's a commitment, Rachel," she says.

"I know."

"That's making sure we call each other and text and visit each other and make an effort and not get mad at the other person when they're busy or when they don't have time to talk."

Rachel looks at her face, reading her expression for what it is. "You've done this before."

"Long distance is hard, Rachel."

"We've been making it work."

Quinn sighs. "It's been horrible," she says. "Do you know I started a countdown when you told me you were coming?"

Rachel kisses her then, deeply. She wastes no time rolling onto Quinn, pinning her to the bed with her own body.

This is already a relationship, whether they like it or not.

Quinn's hands slide along Rachel's bare back, drawing her closer.

"Let me take you to breakfast," Rachel whispers against Quinn's lips. "Please. Just, let me."

Quinn just nods, pulling Rachel in for another, deep kiss.

Everything else will wait for the morning.

* * *

Breakfast is a bit of a disaster, in that they barely have time for it before Quinn has to be at work.

Because, _somebody_ decided it was a good idea to share a shower... that ended up being so much more than just a shower.

Even as Rachel places their coffee order, she feels distinctly uncomfortable in her clothing, because, beneath the fabric, she has sweet bruises and aching muscles.

"Hey," Quinn says, coming up behind her as she waits for their order. "Everything go okay?"

"I think the barista hates me," Rachel whispers to her.

"Why?"

"Because I told her the order was for Quinn."

Quinn lets out a laugh, and then rests a hand on Rachel's hip. "That's Izzie," she says.

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"No, but she's been trying."

"Are you a woman on demand?"

Quinn hums. "Regardless of that, I'm taken."

Rachel feels heat rise up neck. "That, you are."

"Has anyone recognised you?"

Rachel shakes her head. "The hat and scarf do wonders for anonymity. Don't knock it."

"Or... you're just not as famous as you think."

Rachel exaggerates a gasp. "You take that back."

"Make me."

Rachel is so tempted to.

All she has to do is grab Quinn's hand and drag her out of here to the apartment that's just around the corner, and have her dirty way with her.

"Order for Quinn!"

Rachel snaps to attention. "You're a distraction," she accuses, even as she skulks towards the counter to get their drinks.

"It's not my fault you find me so hot," Quinn quips, following behind Rachel.

And, the thing is that Rachel does. She finds Quinn unfairly attractive, with the kind of face that's been sculpted by the gods, and a body to match.

Standing here, watching as Quinn empties a sachet of brown sugar into her latte, Rachel acknowledges this is a woman she could - and probably will - fall for.

If she hasn't already.

* * *

After a lunch spent in one of Quinn's favourite bistros - with a flushed Quinn - Rachel gets on the road back to Lima, feeling all sorts of things.

About Quinn.

About what's happening with Quinn.

About what's _going_ to happen with Quinn.

* * *

It's later, after she's exchanged a few texts with Quinn that she sits down with Hiram and tells him she's now in an actual relationship with a woman.

"Wow."

Rachel frowns. "Don't sound so surprised, Dad."

"It's not that, Sweetheart," he says. "I just didn't expect you to tell me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," he allows. "You just haven't been very forthcoming since you and Jesse ended."

Rachel presses her lips together. "There really wasn't anyone to talk about until now," she says.

"And, now there is?"

Rachel nods. "There is."

"And, uh, she treats you right?"

For the most part, Rachel hasn't really spent all that much time with Quinn, but the brief moments they've had have been perfect. Rachel's under no illusion it'll always be like that, but it's a truth she can hold onto for now.

"She does," Rachel confirms. She doesn't know what her father will say if he ever learns she's involved with an FBI agent. He'll probably warn her away, because relationships with such busy, committed people can usually end in disaster.

"Dad?" Rachel suddenly asks. "Why have you never remarried?"

Hiram, predictably, looks completely caught off guard by the question. "Uh..."

"I don't remember your ever dating," Rachel observes.

"I'm in Lima, Ohio," Hiram says. "You do know I didn't meet your father in this town, right? There aren't gay men just hanging around waiting to mingle."

"_Dad_."

Hiram clears his throat. "It's just never been something I've wanted," he says, and then sighs. "It's hard to do when you're not interested."

"Because you still love Daddy?"

Hiram's eyes widen. "Why would you say that?"

"Don't you?"

"Rachel."

She smiles sadly. "It's okay if you do," she assures him. "It'd make sense."

"It would?"

"Daddy said you didn't get divorced because you fell out of love with each other."

Hiram presses a hand over his heart. "Did LeRoy really say that?"

Rachel nods, and she wonders if this moment is the one where she can put her family back together again.

For whatever reason, Rachel can't shake the feeling it all has a little something to do with Quinn.

* * *

"Hi, I'm here to see LeRoy Holt," Rachel says, feeling inexcusably awkward standing at the front desk to what she knows is the FBI Headquarters in Columbus.

"And, you are?"

Rachel might be offended on any other day, but she isn't. "I'm Rachel Berry."

The man behind the desk looks up, narrows his eyes, and then almost face-plants when he recognises her. "Rachel Berry? As in, _Rachel Berry?_"

Rachel just nods, because she's not really sure what he's asking. "Can you tell him I'm here?" she asks. "I've been trying to call his cell, but I haven't been able to get through."

The man, who hasn't even introduced himself, opens his mouth to speak, but it's another voice they hear.

"Rachel?"

She turns around to see her father, Quinn, another man and another woman walking through the front foyer, all of them wearing different expressions.

LeRoy looks concerned and confused, and Quinn looked perplexed and delighted. Rachel doesn't really care about the other two.

"What are you doing here?" LeRoy asks, sounding worried. "Is everything okay?"

Rachel's smile is a little sheepish, and her eyes flicker to Quinn, who is smiling softly. All Rachel really wants to do is move towards her, maybe hug her, kiss her, tell her she's been missed.

"I wanted to see you," Rachel tells LeRoy. "I was in town, on my way back to New York, and I thought we could, um, maybe get something to eat before my flight."

LeRoy blinks in surprise. "Really?"

Rachel nods. "Are you busy?"

LeRoy winces. "A little."

Quinn places a hand on his shoulder. "Aidan and I can handle the interrogation," she says. "Sophie's got the phone records to go through and, until the results come in from the lab, we're sitting ducks. We can hold the fort for an hour."

LeRoy glances at her. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

LeRoy smiles in gratitude, and then looks at Rachel. "So, lunch?"

Rachel moves towards him. "Lunch," she confirms.

LeRoy looks at the people around him. "Oh, Rachel, this is Aidan and Maria, and you've met Quinn. Aidan, M, this is Rachel." He pauses, cutting the introduction short.

"His daughter," Rachel finishes for him.

"No way?" Aidan says, his eyes widening as he holds out his hand. "It's awesome to meet you."

"Likewise," Rachel says, shaking his hand.

Maria greets her next, and she feels slightly uncomfortable with the way they're both staring at her.

Quinn offers her a tiny, all-knowing grin. "Hi, Rachel."

Rachel forces herself not to blush. "Hello, Quinn."

LeRoy gives them a curious look, his brow furrowed.

Rachel clears her throat, and then looks at her father. "Shall we go?"

LeRoy nods his head. "We shall."

When Rachel walks past Quinn, her fingers brush against the blonde's, and it feels like everything and nothing all over again.

* * *

"So, you were visiting your father?" LeRoy starts, once they've ordered their food.

Rachel nods. "I had a week off from shows, and he's kind of been nagging me for a visit, so I made the trip."

"And, you're headed back today?"

"Tonight, yes."

LeRoy hums in acknowledgement. "You weren't originally going to see me, were you?"

Rachel nibbles on her bottom lip, dropping her gaze. "I hadn't really planned on it, yes," she confesses. "Things are still... weird between us. I wasn't sure how to..." she trails off. "I guess we kind of have to get through the awkwardness to get to the other side, right?"

"The other side of what?"

She waves a hand between them. "This."

LeRoy's smile is a little lopsided. "You want to work on our relationship?"

Theirs isn't the only relationship she wants to pay attention to, but she'll take it for now.

* * *

"Would you like to see my office?"

Rachel is ashamed to say she actually agrees because there's a chance she'll see Quinn, but she is still curious to see where her father spends his days.

LeRoy has to sign her in, and then they take the elevator to the seventeenth floor and emerge to find a large room buzzing with people.

"This is the main floor," LeRoy explains as he leads them through the crowd of people. "Most of the operations run from here, but my team has a separate conference room and offices in the North Wing."

Rachel wants to ask about the plane, but she knows she can't bring it up without revealing that Quinn is the one who told her about it.

"How many people are in your team?" Rachel asks.

"There are six field agents, including myself, and then we have a technical analyst, who mainly stays in HQ. Her name is Sophie. You met Aidan and Maria, and they work with Quinn, Simon and Justin."

Rachel just nods, trying to take it all in.

They get to LeRoy's office easily enough, but, before they can even cross the threshold, Aidan appears out of nowhere.

"Lee," he says. "We have a problem."

LeRoy turns to him, frowning. "What happened?"

Aidan glances at Rachel for a beat, and then says, "Suspect kind of lost it during interrogation."

LeRoy's entire demeanour shifts. "Quinn?"

Aidan winces. "Apparently, she knows exactly which buttons to press."

"Where is she?"

"Medics took a look at her, and she's getting herself cleaned up in the bathroom."

Rachel is moving before he's even finished speaking, and she ignores her father calling her back. All she registers is that Quinn is hurt, and she needs to see her.

* * *

Quinn is exactly where Aidan said she would be, staring at herself in the mirror and studying her bruised eye and split lip.

Rachel gasps at the sight of her.

Quinn spins around in surprise. "Rachel? What are you doing in here?"

Rachel doesn't respond. She just closes the space between them and wraps her arms around the blonde's shoulders, closing her eyes when Quinn audibly winces.

"My ribs," Quinn gasps.

Rachel loosens her hold slightly, but not completely. "What happened?"

"Just pushed my questioning too far," Quinn explains softly, giving in and wrapping her own arms around Rachel's waist.

Rachel presses kisses to Quinn's neck. "Does this happen often?"

"What?"

"You're hurt, Quinn."

"It's part of the job, Rachel."

Rachel pulls back to look at her face. She gazes into hazel eyes, allowing herself to get a little lost in them. She can't quite pinpoint the moment she started to feel this, but her heart is beating too fast and all she wants to do is hold onto this woman for all of eternity.

"I'm going to kiss you," Rachel says.

"I'm bleeding."

Rachel kisses her anyway, just a quick press of lips. "Is this what it's going to be like?"

"What?"

"Dating you?"

"I don't understand."

Rachel sighs. "I didn't think about it before," she admits quietly.

"I told you it would change things."

"It's not a bad thing, Quinn."

"It's not?"

Rachel kisses her again, and again. "I - I really like you, Quinn."

Quinn eyes her for the longest time, and Rachel feels her heart rate rise to dangerous levels. Then, Quinn smiles this soft, real smile that makes everything feel like it's all starting and ending at the same time.

"I really like you, too, Rachel," Quinn whispers, and then she's the one kissing Rachel, split lip be damned.

Quinn backs Rachel up until she hits the main door, and Quinn reaches out with her right hand to lock the door.

Before Rachel even knows what's happening, Quinn reaches for her jeans, unbuttoning them and urging them down her legs, as she drops to her own knees.

"God, I can smell you," Quinn says breathlessly.

Rachel can't even breathe properly, and she positively gasps when Quinn tugs down her panties, and then immediately swirls her tongue around her clit. "Oh, my God."

Quinn hums. "Baby, you're going to have to keep it down," she murmurs.

Rachel covers her own mouth with her left hand, while the right works its way into Quinn's hair, guiding her mouth when it resumes its work.

Rachel's moans are muffled, and her hips jerk with the need to get closer, and the thought that she's essentially riding Quinn's face sends her over the edge in less than two minutes, Quinn's tongue buried inside her.

Quinn stays where she is, drawing it out and licking her clean, and Rachel thinks she falls in love.

Especially now, when Quinn presses a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh, and then carefully and delicately redresses her, even buttoning her jeans for her.

Quinn nuzzles her hip, and then gets to her feet, a soft smile on her face. "You okay?" she asks softly, the area around her mouth wet with Rachel.

Rachel nods. "I'm perfect."

Quinn's smile grows for a moment, and then she moves towards the sinks to clean herself up. She rinses her mouth, reties her hair and straightens her clothing.

When she deems herself ready, she looks at Rachel, who's still flushed and looking as if she's just been fucked.

"Rachel," Quinn says. "We're going to have to go out there at some point, so I'm going to need you not to look as if you just had an orgasm."

That does nothing for Rachel's racing thoughts, but she pulls it together enough to clean herself up, and then they're leaving the bathroom together.

Rachel links their fingers, because she needs to be holding onto Quinn now and always. She feels a little out-of-sorts, and Quinn is her anchor in the moment.

While Rachel should expect it, they come face-to-face with her father, Aidan and a redheaded woman, and she's actually surprised they've been waiting.

Two very significant things happen in the next few seconds.

LeRoy's eyes zero in on their clasped fingers, and Aidan says, "Jesus, Fabray, you look like shit."

Rachel tenses, and LeRoy takes a step forward.

LeRoy asks, "What is going on?" at the same time Rachel asks, "Fabray?"

"Quinn?" they say simultaneously, and Quinn suddenly looks pale and unsteady. There's a rush of blood to her head, and she feels Rachel's hand in hers grow limp, as if she's about to take it away

It's odd, Rachel will eventually think, that Quinn can get through oral sex just fine but, one moment of panic and -

Quinn sways on her feet, her eyes searching for something that she must not find, because she's suddenly going down.

LeRoy is close enough to catch her before she hits the ground.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

* * *

At 19h05, Rachel gets on her scheduled flight for LaGuardia, her eyes puffy and bloodshot, face blotchy and her feelings completely out of sorts.

There's guilt and betrayal and anger and disappointment and heartbreak and loss and -

She feels like an idiot, because _obviously_ Quinn is Lucy Fabray.

She burst into tears when LeRoy confirmed it because, God, she did the thing and actually managed to fall for the girl she was convinced destroyed her family.

The girl she wished harm to more times than she would ever admit.

The girl she wished would just disappear forever.

* * *

Kurt picks her up from the airport, because she called him in tears, and he's the type of guy who's going to show up.

She's been avoiding all other calls from Ohio. She won't talk to LeRoy because she's embarrassed and angry, and she won't answer Quinn's calls because she really doesn't even know what to say at this point.

"I did a stupid thing," Rachel eventually confesses when they're settled on her couch with wine and pizza. She's no longer crying, but she's heavy with emotion, and her heart hurts in ways it hasn't since... ever.

She always knew it would be a woman to do this to her.

It's almost poetic justice that it would be a woman named Lucy Fabray.

"What?" Kurt asks, ever patient.

"I slept with someone," Rachel starts. "She works with my father."

"Hiram?"

"LeRoy."

Kurt raises his eyebrows, because Rachel very rarely even brings up her other father. "You slept with an FBI agent?"

Rachel nods. "She was just a woman, Kurt. I didn't even think about her profession. We barely even had a conversation before we..."

"Slept together?"

"She's stunning, Kurt."

Kurt just nods. "So, you slept together?"

"It was supposed to be a one time thing," Rachel carefully explains. "But, she left me her number, and I was so caught up in that night, because it was spectacular. I mean, Kurt, she does this thing with her - "

"Rachel, honey, please spare me the details."

She blushes. "What I'm trying to say is that it wasn't meant to be more than just that one night, but then I couldn't get her out of my head, so I called her, and we got to talking, and - " she stops suddenly, flushing that bit more. "Now, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her."

Kurt breathes out slowly. "I'm going to assume you've seen her since then?"

"We spent some time together when I was in Ohio," Rachel tells him. "I didn't even realise what I was feeling until I was with her, seeing her and actually being able to touch her."

Kurt nods in understanding. "I don't see what the problem is here, Rachel."

Rachel fiddles with Quinn's sweatshirt, comforted by it, even if everything is seemingly falling apart. "Her name is Quinn," she says. "Quinn Fabray."

Kurt's brow furrows, the name slightly familiar, even though he can't figure out why. "Why do I know that name?"

Rachel clenches her jaw. "You probably know her as Lucy," she says. "Lucy Fabray."

The second it clicks, Kurt's eyes widen and his mouth actually drops open. "Oh, my God," he gasps; "you're dating Lucy Fabray?"

Well, Rachel isn't sure they're actually dating anymore. It can't realistically be called dating when Rachel didn't even go to the hospital with Quinn, and then escaped from the city and state without even addressing the fact she's managed to develop feelings for the girl she's spent years forcing from her mind.

Rachel can't even think of Quinn and not recall every instant her fathers fought over Lucy Fabray and every moment LeRoy would choose to work on the girl's cold case instead of spending time with her. It runs on a loop in her mind, and she can't bring herself to stop.

Quinn is Lucy.

Rachel hates Lucy and what she represents, but -

Rachel loves Quinn.

But, Quinn is Lucy, and Rachel honestly has no idea what to do with any of that.

* * *

Rachel manages to throw herself into her life in New York, focusing on her work and actively ignoring anything to do with what she left behind in Ohio.

Eventually, she even has to avoid calls from her father, Hiram, because it's obvious LeRoy has contacted him, in order to get through to her.

She knows it's probably the first time they've talked in years - probably since her graduation from NYADA - and she wonders what that must have been like for them.

It's not what she wants to be thinking about.

She's content to be here in New York, where everything about her past and her family's eventual demise is just a painful memory.

* * *

It takes five days.

Rachel comes home from the theatre to find Quinn camped out in front of her apartment door, looking both weary and determined.

For a moment, Rachel is tempted to turn around and walk away, but Quinn catches sight of her, and then scrambles to her feet.

"Rachel?"

She freezes in place. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Quinn asks, frowning. "I mean, I anticipated a bad reaction when you learned who I am - it's kind of expected in my life - but I really didn't anticipate you would avoid me completely." She looks genuinely hurt. "I have a past. Something happened to me. Obviously, you have an idea what some of that is, but I didn't think - " she halts. "I've spent years in therapy trying to convince myself I was worthy of... love, after everything I went through, but I was clearly wrong, right?"

Rachel doesn't even know what to say.

"I get it," Quinn says. "I'm Lucy Fabray. It's not something I generally lead with and, if you feel I misled you, I'm sorry. I just - I don't actually think that's all this is about, is it?"

Rachel is silent as she walks past Quinn and unlocks her door. She slips into the apartment, and Quinn follows her inside, closing the door behind her.

"You shouldn't have come here," Rachel starts, pacing the length of her living room.

Quinn folds her arms across her chest. "I wasn't just going to drop it, Rachel. Everything was fine, and then you learn who I am and then just disappear without a word. What did you expect me to do?"

Rachel can barely look at her.

"What was your plan, huh, Rachel?" Quinn asks. "Just stop talking to me and hope I just give up without getting any answers?"

"Quinn, please."

"Please what?" Quinn snaps. "I thought - I thought you cared about me. I thought, maybe, it wouldn't matter."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asks. "Why didn't my father?"

"It's not what I generally tell people, and we had our first date literally days ago," Quinn says. "As for Lee, that, you're going to have to ask him." She shakes her head. "What is this really about, Rachel?"

Rachel says nothing.

Quinn moves to sit in an armchair, her body tense as she rests her elbows on her thighs and breathes deeply. Just from her posture, Rachel knows she's going to hear a story for which she's not sure she's prepared.

"I was ten when he took me," Quinn starts. "I didn't actually realise I'd been taken at the time, because he told me my parents left me with him. Because they didn't want me. And, I believed him. Of course, I believed him. I was Lucy Caboosey, and nobody wanted me. Why would my parents want me as well when they could have my perfect sister?

"I wanted for nothing, you know? Kenny was kind and he paid attention to me. He told me he cared too much about me to let me go anywhere on my own, and he made sure to home school me. He told me I could be anyone I wanted; that I could be someone new. He gave me a new name, Charlotte, and I was allowed to be this new person, and it was good for a while.

"I didn't realise how isolated he kept me, or how censored everything was. All I really had was books, and he would allow me to play online chess every night after dinner, because he was so terrible at it. It was an easy, simple life, and I didn't really need friends or people to talk to."

"I mean, there were other children who passed through, sometimes, with other adults. I wouldn't really be allowed to talk to them, which I guess was to make sure none of us could piece things together about our circumstances. Kenny was there and he was all I needed, and I thought that would be enough for the both of us.

"But, when I was seventeen, Kenny brought a girl to the house. She was just seven years old, and Kenny told me her name was Rosie. She was going to be staying with us for a while. I remember being slightly wary, but happy to have someone else to talk to, even if I was ten years older than her. She was just so... little, and she cried for her mommy and daddy every night.

"I remember, Kenny told me to help her realise this was going to be her home now, and I had to remind her that her parents didn't want her, the way mine didn't want me. She told me I was wrong; told me my parents were still looking for me. I was confused by that, of course, and she said, 'you're Lucy, aren't you?' I went by Charlie at the time, but she said her parents showed her pictures, warned her about what would happen to little girls who talked to strangers. I didn't believe her at first, because my parents definitely weren't looking for me. Kenny told me they didn't love me; that he was the only one who ever would."

Quinn's voice is steady, almost practiced, and Rachel feels a shiver run down and then back up her spine.

"I told Rosie not to say anything to Kenny about it, because I was scared of what he would do to her. He wasn't normally violent, but there were instances when he would get mad if I didn't do what he wanted, and he would tell me he was disciplining me for my own good, because he wanted me to be better. He wanted me to be the best I could be, but I didn't want Rosie to get hurt, just because she was confused.

"But, I was curious. So, when I was allowed online to play chess, I _Googled_ myself, and I was horrified. I didn't want to believe it, but it was right there and I didn't know what to do about it. I was going to ask him about it, you know? I was going to confront him, demand answers, but I had to wait for Rosie to go to sleep. I had it all planned, but I didn't anticipate Kenny checking the search history before then, and it was the first time that the life I was living really felt like a prison.

"He was just so angry, and he accused me of wanting to hurt him and wanting to leave him. He called me ungrateful and unworthy and he told me nobody else would want me if I left him. It was the first night he really beat me. He locked me in my bedroom for three days without food and, when he finally let me out, he asked me again if I had other questions, and I said no. He didn't believe me, and the lock on my door turned into an everyday thing.

"Kenny would bring me food once a day, and Rosie would sit outside my door and talk to me. She used to cry, sometimes, and I used to tease her that we were like Anna and Elsa from _Frozen_. We even used to sing together. It was horrible, but it could have been worse, and I started to plan for a way to get both myself and Rosie out of the house and away from him.

"I hadn't thought about escaping before, because I didn't think I needed to. I wasn't really in a rush until Rosie got sick. She hurt herself in the backyard on the swings, gashing her knee against the metal. Kenny didn't clean it properly and, by the time I saw her, she was pale and sweaty and she needed to go to the hospital, because we couldn't fight the infection without medical attention. But, Kenny refused, because, well, she was a missing child and he didn't have any documents for her.

"She was going to die. I knew it as much as Kenny did, and he wasn't going to do anything to help her. He wouldn't even go and try to get her antibiotics, and I just - I couldn't let her die. I couldn't."

Here, Quinn's face looks pained, and the memory must be one of the worst.

"He did give me access to the medicine cabinet, because Rosie was in pain, but I needed to get her out of there. So, I came up with a plan. In the end, it was actually too simple. I think he let his guard down, or he was just too worried about what would happen when Rosie... died. I don't know what it was, but I crushed sleeping pills into his food and into his alcohol and, when he passed out, I walked right out of there with Rosie in my arms.

"I had no idea where we were, but I just walked and walked until I came across the first people I could find, and they called the police, and it was this whole big thing and there was a media frenzy. It's when I met Lee, and he was the kindest person I ever met. He was so gentle, and he convinced the doctors to put Rosie and me in the same room at the hospital. It was terrifying and overwhelming, and then I saw my family for the first time in seven years, and everyone was crying and people just wanted things from me.

"My parents did all these interviews, and they tried to get me to do them, and I just - " she closes her eyes. "They wanted me to talk about my time with Kenny, and I could tell they wanted to hear that I hated what he did to me, but I didn't. Not really. He cared about me when I felt as if nobody else did. I knew he was a monster, based on what I was learning once I was out, but, for majority of the time I knew him, he was just... Kenny. He was the guy who read to me at night and fried me bacon when I got good grades. I'd also never really been hugged before I went to him.

"My family's never been like that. They were never affectionate or loving, and I missed that when I went back to live with them. They weren't really interested in me beyond making sure I went to therapy. They were more focused on the media attention, so I really had only Lee and Rosie who could even understand what was going on with me. It was hard, and I had all these decisions to make about my future.

"It was easy to graduate high school because I was advanced enough, and I managed to get into Yale. It's when I started calling myself Quinn, because I couldn't stand the name Lucy, and Charlie just made me sick. It's the time I really started to feel settled in my skin, and nobody really knew who I was in Connecticut.

"It's also when I was first really exposed to things. I learned a lot about myself while I was there, including that I was interested in the Law, and how much I wanted to help survivors like myself. It's also when I first realised I was gay.

"That was a scary time for me, and I kind of hid away from it a bit. I wasn't sure what my parents would say, because we really didn't know each other nearly well enough for me to talk to them about it. So, I talked to Lee. I didn't know he was gay until that moment, and it's the first time he told me about his ex-husband and his daughter. It's the first time I ever learned about you, and I couldn't mistake the sadness in his eyes whenever he talked about you.

"He was a father with regrets, and I was a daughter searching for something. We bonded, and I will never apologise for that. He's been a positive influence in my life for so many years, and I will never give that up. He helped me come to terms with my sexuality, and he was there with me when I came out to my parents. I stayed with him when my mother cried that Kenny had ruined me and when my father said he wished I'd never been found."

Rachel gasps, which is the first outward reaction to anything Quinn has told her. When Quinn first started speaking, she wasn't sure what to expect, but this is so much more.

She's learning so much about this girl she's hated and this woman she's grown to love.

"I was planning to move back to Columbus after I graduated from Yale, mainly because it was where Lee was. He's always been a certain comfort to me, so the decision was simple. But, then, these FBI recruiters came to Yale, and I started thinking about it a lot. I don't think Lee was all that happy with my decision to join the Academy, but he accepted it for what it was. It wasn't easy, especially when the other students learned about my history. Still, I pushed through it, and I graduated from Quantico with a specialty in behavioural science.

"I probably could have stayed in D.C., or gone to work in one of the bigger offices, but I opted for Columbus. My life was there, and I didn't want to leave it behind. Rosie was there, and I missed her and, even though Lee wouldn't admit it, I could tell he needed me, as well. So, I moved back, and I tried to build a life for myself.

"I met Santana when I first started work, and she kind of gave me this crash course on how to be this actual fully-functioning, confident adult." She chuckles darkly. "She credits herself for my apparent lesbian awakening, as well, because she's an actual idiot." She rolls her eyes. "I dated here and there, but I didn't get into my first official relationship with a woman until the second year I was in Columbus. Her name was Maggie, and she was... kind of like my saviour."

Rachel feels something twist in her chest, and she really doesn't like it. She doesn't want to accept it's jealousy, because it _can't_ be.

"I still remember the day she learned that Quinn Fabray is actually Lucy Fabray," Quinn says. "We were getting serious, and I wanted her to know all of me. I don't know if I was naïve, or just too trusting, but she - she didn't react the way I anticipated. It just - it wasn't good. At all. It hurt then, and it hurts now. But, it's worse now, because I don't even know - I just thought - I thought _you_ would be different."

Rachel actually flinches at the sound of those words, because she thought she would be, too.

"Are you that disgusted by what I've been through?" Quinn asks, her voice shaky.

Rachel's eyes widen. "Quinn, no," she says, and she crosses the room to sit on the coffee table in front of Quinn's trembling form, reaching for the blonde's hands. "I don't think that at all. How can you even ask that?"

"What am I supposed to think?" Quinn asks, and she sounds weary. "You just disappeared. You - you just left me, after you got me to agree to _date_ you and told me you _liked_ me and made me think maybe this one would actually work out." She looks positively gutted. "I've been here before, Rachel."

"What?"

Quinn looks up, her eyes severe. "After Maggie, there was Theresa, and then Emily, who moved to Chicago shortly after she learned who I was, and put us through five months of some farce of a long distance relationship before she ended it by saying she doesn't think we're heading in the same direction. You were supposed to be different."

Rachel wants to argue that she is different, because she _is_.

In another life, she really wouldn't care that Quinn is Lucy Fabray.

But, she's Rachel Berry, and she's spent years blaming a relatively faceless girl for stealing her father away, and now Quinn is admitting she wouldn't even apologise for it.

It angers Rachel to a point of distraction, which battles with all the guilt and sheer love already swirling inside of her.

"You're Lucy," Rachel finally says. "You're Lucy, and I've hated you from the moment I first heard your name."

Quinn blinks in surprise, because that's probably the last thing she's expecting to hear.

"You and your name and your entire existence ruined my family," Rachel says, and she sounds oddly detached. She's discussing Lucy, and not Quinn. "Do you know what it's like to look at your father and know he has some other child on his mind? To know he's sitting in the same room as you, but he's actually thinking about another little girl?" She leans back, disgusted with herself and with the situation. "God, I spent years wishing I were you, so he would care about me. I even wished they would just find your body, so he would come back to me."

Quinn's eyes widen, and she snatches her hands away, horrified.

"All I wanted was to escape you," Rachel says. "My fathers fought about you constantly, and then my Daddy was gone and I didn't see him for months and it wasn't as if he even missed me. He was always tense and distracted, and I was never enough. I was never going to be, and I hated you with every fibre of my being.

"We fought about you all the time, and I accused him of loving you more, and wishing you were there instead of me. You robbed me of my relationship with my father, and I've blamed you for so long. It's been a part of my life since I was ten years old, and it's not just going to go away.

"Then, they found you, and my father... changed. He was more relaxed, less anxious, more present and willing, and it had nothing to do with me. I couldn't get over it - I still can't - and it was horrible knowing that I wished such terrible things on you, and I can't help how it makes me sick just thinking about it."

Quinn just stares at her at her for the longest time, and then her entire demeanour shifts. Rachel would recognise the danger if she'd actually spent more time in Quinn's presence.

"You think _I_ robbed _you_ of your relationship with your father?" Quinn asks, and her voice is dangerous. "You mean, when I was taken from my own family for seven years, I must have set out to ruin _yours_?"

Rachel presses her lips together, saying nothing.

"Fuck you, Rachel," Quinn says, and she rises to her feet, backing away. "You don't get to sit there and try to justify your feelings of resentment when there is nothing you can say. _Nothing_. Jesus Christ, if you think I ruined your relationship with Lee, then you're fucking psychotic."

Quinn lets out a frustrated growl as she runs her hands through her hair. "You think I don't know? You think I haven't seen Lee try and try to reach out to you? You think I don't see the way he calls you every week, like clockwork, only for you not to answer?"

And, maybe Rachel was always geared up for a fight with this Lucy person, because she also gets to her feet. "Well, obviously, _you_ would be the one to see it, because _you're_ the one he's ever really wanted at his side," she snaps.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Quinn asks, and she sounds genuinely bewildered by the way this conversation has turned. "Are you even hearing yourself?"

* * *

It escalates from there.

Before long, they're yelling at each other, some of it not making any sense at all. Rachel is airing her feelings regarding Lucy, and Quinn is -

Quinn is _hurt_.

And, when she feels backed into a corner, she lashes out.

* * *

They're still yelling, faces inches from each other, when Quinn suddenly says, "What? You want to hit me or something? Would it make you feel better?"

And, yes, it probably would, so Rachel lifts her hand to do just that, and Quinn immediately grabs for her wrist.

"God, you're pathetic," Quinn hisses.

And then -

And then they're kissing.

It's a power play, both of them fighting for dominance. Quinn bites Rachel's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and Rachel scratches her nails along Quinn's forearms, leaving angry red marks behind.

"Oh, fuck," Quinn says when Rachel shoves her jacket off the blonde's shoulders and then rips at her white button-down, sending buttons flying.

Quinn backs Rachel into the closest wall, her body hitting hard enough for her to cry out. Which is a sound that's muffled by a probing tongue. Quinn's hands on her breasts squeeze harshly, and she pinches Rachel's nipples through the fabric of her sweater and bra until it hurts.

It's rough.

The sex.

It's dirty and hateful, and there's a fine line between pain and pleasure.

Quinn doesn't let her come until she's a crying, begging mess, and she's marked and bruised and there's blood, and Rachel hates that she loves it.

* * *

Afterwards, Quinn doesn't stay.

She doesn't even hold her or kiss her the way she would have done at another time.

All she does is put her clothes back on, abandoning her ruined button-down for the Yale sweatshirt Rachel once commandeered.

All Rachel does is remain curled up in bed and watch her, still trying to catch her breath and wondering how everything got so messed up in one week.

This woman is Quinn, but she's also Lucy, and Rachel just _can't_.

When she's dressed, Quinn stands in the doorway to Rachel's bedroom and studies her for a moment before speaking. "Call your father," she says. "No use your losing two people who love you because of this fucked-up mess."

And, then, she's gone, and Rachel's head is ringing.

Because, '_t_wo_ people who love you_.'

_Two_.

* * *

Rachel takes a few days off from work.

Her body needs to heal, and her heart needs not to feel ripped apart by the last two weeks of what was once a very simple life.

Before Quinn, she was somewhat settled. Not exactly happy, but not whatever _this_ is she's currently feeling. She would go back to that in a heartbeat.

Or, she would go back to when she didn't know Quinn was Lucy. Those three months were probably some of the best of her adult life, and it's taking her much longer to accept it's all over than she'd like.

* * *

Days turn into weeks and, while Rachel would really like to forget Quinn ever entered her life, there's a larger part of her that actually doesn't want to.

* * *

Rachel gets the feeling something is bound to happen.

It's not as if Rachel and Quinn left it in a... healthy place, and she really hasn't been able to talk to LeRoy about what's happened.

She made Hiram promise not to ask her any questions about it when she talks to him on the phone, and he agreed. Kurt also doesn't ask her about it beyond her explanation that _it's over; it's definitely over_.

So, Rachel expects something to give.

But, what she expects and what she gets are two completely different things. If anyone were to ask her what she envisioned of a... confrontation, this definitely isn't it.

Because, when Rachel steps out of the theatre after her matinée show one Sunday, she comes face-to-face with none other than Beth.

The girl is standing in a crowd of fans, and Rachel notices her immediately, because she's the only one not screaming Rachel's name. She's really just staring, arms folded across her chest, and Rachel feels... everything she's been trying to suppress hit her all over again.

* * *

It's unspoken.

Rachel takes photos and signs autographs with fans while Beth waits, and then the two of them take a walk.

Rachel can guess why she's come, but she's caught off guard when Beth says, "Quinn doesn't know I'm here."

Rachel wraps her coat tighter around her body.

"It's Spring Break, and she thinks I'm in Utah with my best friend, Hannah," Beth explains. "We don't usually lie to each other. After what we've both been through, it's just not something we do. So, I know nearly everything that's happened between you two."

Rachel winces, and she makes sure not to look at Beth.

"Did she tell you who I am?"

Rachel clears her throat. "She said you're the first kidnapped victim she ever saved."

"I am," Beth confirms, coming to a stop on the sidewalk. "She was only seventeen at the time."

Rachel also stops walking, her mind wrapping around what that means. "Rosie?" she whispers.

Beth flinches at the name. "That's what Kenny called me, anyway," she says. "But, yes, I'm the girl Kenny brought to the house, and Quinn says I'm the catalyst for her own liberation. She credits me for everything, but she's the one who saved us both. She doesn't even know what she did for me, or for us. She doesn't know what she keeps doing for us."

Rachel drops her gaze to the floor.

"Not only has she dedicated her entire life to finding people like me, but she actually _saves_ us, too. She doesn't just return us to our families and then forget about us. She knows exactly what it's like to be taken from everything you know, thrust into a new life and be terrified about what's going to happen to you. She knows what it's like to be found, and she knows exactly how it feels to be thrown back into your family and old life, and feeling as if you don't belong.

"Quinn's kind of felt that way for such a long time," Beth says. "But, then, she met you, and something changed. I didn't know what it was at first, but it's so obvious now."

Rachel licks her lips. "I don't know what you're expecting telling me any of this," she says.

"Honestly, I don't know either," Beth confesses. "I think I just wanted you to know that Quinn has survived some of the hardest things girls like us have to survive, so she'll survive you."

Rachel can't even look at her.

"You should also know, Rachel, that Quinn - or, this Lucy you're so convinced you hate - doesn't love easily," she says. "She's been burned by it before, in some of the worst ways, and she'll probably be burned again, because there are people who can't seem to understand our pasts."

Rachel wants to defend herself, because Beth obviously _doesn't_ understand. It's not to do with the fact Quinn is a kidnapping survivor; it's to do with the fact she's _Lucy_.

It's not something Rachel can realistically see herself overlooking, given the role the name has played in shaping her life and family.

What Rachel ends up saying is, "She doesn't love me."

Beth gives her a sharp look. "If you actually believe that, then you really don't know her at all."

And, that's just it, isn't it?

Rachel doesn't know all that much about Quinn, and now she never will.

* * *

Hiram goes to New York for his own birthday to spend with Rachel. He really makes the trip to check on his daughter and make sure she's actually okay.

And, for the most part, she does seem fine.

Except, Hiram knows Rachel well enough to know when she's pretending.

And, while Hiram doesn't know the details of anything that's happened, he knows enough to realise the entire situation has affected her more than she's initially let on.

* * *

It's two days into Hiram's visit that Rachel says, "I fell in love with Lucy."

Hiram just settles in beside her on the couch and reaches for her hand.

Rachel tells him the story - mercifully leaving out the unnecessary details that may or may not scar a father - and it's almost cathartic to get it all out.

Hiram doesn't say anything for the longest time once Rachel is finished with her tale, and the silence is suffocating.

Rachel fidgets in her seat.

"By my understanding," Hiram finally says; "It seems to me you actually fell in love with Quinn."

Rachel blinks once, twice, and then deflates. "I don't know what to do," she whispers.

Hiram just looks at her and says, "Yes, you do."

And, the thing is, Rachel does.

* * *

It takes Rachel twelve days to organise herself enough to schedule another few days off from work, and then another five to book her flight to Columbus when her director confirms her request.

She doesn't have anything planned.

All she knows is she's going to Columbus to see Quinn, and everything else may or may not just... happen. She's almost expecting to lay eyes on Quinn and just know exactly what to say.

Because, right now, even as she heads up to Quinn's apartment, she has absolutely no idea how this evening is going to play out. Of course, it could go a number of different ways, and Rachel is terrified of all of them.

So, it's with a shaking hand that she knocks of Quinn's door... that goes unanswered. She checks the time - 21h16 - and frowns.

Quinn obviously isn't home, and Rachel gets this sick feeling that she might be on a date, but then she remembers that Quinn's work sometimes leaves her out until obscene hours of the night.

Rachel could wait, but she doesn't think her presence will be welcomed by an exhausted Quinn, after she's just spent an entire day searching for missing people.

She'll come back.

* * *

Two failed attempts later, Rachel bites the bullet and goes to LeRoy and Quinn's office. She's nervous and feeling deeply out of her element when she heads to the front desk.

She's just relieved to see the man from her first visit here, and he rushes her through signing in, sending her up with little fanfare.

The seventeenth floor is even more chaotic than she remembers, and she has to weave her way through endless bodies to get to where she remembers her father's office to be.

Her steps falter the closer she gets. Maybe she should have brought flowers. Or chocolate. Bacon. Quinn will definitely talk to her if she had bacon, right?

But, she's come empty-handed, with only her apologies and her heart to offer. She knows she won't blame Quinn if the woman refuses to see her or even hear her out, but Rachel has five days to get her truth out, and she hopes Quinn will just give her a chance and listen.

It's when she's just getting to LeRoy's office that another door swings open and a small group of people comes rushing out. Rachel immediately recognises them as her father's teams, and her heart leaps into her throat at her first glimpse of Quinn, who is speaking hurriedly to Aidan about something.

"Send that address to our phones as soon as you get it," Maria is telling a redhead, and they all look like they're in a rush, heading in her direction like a wave of FBI.

LeRoy notices her first, and he freezes in his tracks, causing the man behind him to bump into him.

"Jesus, Lee," the man complains.

Rachel just stands there, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, as the rest of the team catch on to the fact she's actually here. She gets the feeling they now know exactly who she is from the way some practically gawk at her.

Quinn's deer-in-the-headlights lasts only a split second, because then her features harden and she says, "Get to the cars, people. Gracie doesn't have time to waste."

They all get moving after that, sweeping past her without a second look.

Only LeRoy lingers. "We caught a lead," he says. "I don't know how long we're going to be."

"I'll wait," she says.

Still, he hesitates.

"I'll be here."

He offers her the tiniest smile, a quick nod, and then he's rushing off after the other agents.

Rachel hovers for a while, unsure what to do or where to go. She remains unmoving long enough for the redhead to return.

"Hi, Rachel," the woman says. "I'm Sophie."

"Hello, Sophie."

"Would you like to sit and wait with me in my office?"

Rachel finds herself nodding.

"Come with me."

* * *

Sophie gets her a cup of tea and sets her up in a corner, and then she sits at her desk, which is made up of endless computer monitors, and all those other important things Rachel assumes a technical analyst needs.

It's fascinating to watch the woman work, her fingers flying across the keys of her worn keyboard.

"Go for Sophie," she suddenly says, answering some phone somewhere.

"Home address is a bust," a voice that is definitely Quinn's says. "But, there's evidence that he's been here recently, with a child."

Rachel closes her eyes.

"Anything on his car?" Quinn asks.

"Not yet."

"Lee thinks he's taking her somewhere secluded, based on what seems to be missing from the house," Quinn says. "I remember Neil Robinson mentioning that he and Jerry used to go fishing with their fathers when they were still boys. I know there are no properties near any lakes or damns listed under Jerry, his father or Neil, but what about Neil's father?"

"Give me a sec," Sophie says, and then she's flying again, searching through electronic records at a frightening pace. "Okay, I think I found something. Marco Robinson has a property that could fit the description. I'm sending it through, now."

"Thanks, Spitfire," Quinn says. "Drinks on me tonight."

"Just come home safe."

"When have I ever let you down?"

"Why do you always insist on asking questions you already know the answers to?"

"You love me."

Sophie takes a breath. "I do."

"Love you, too, Ruby Red," Quinn rushes. "Gotta go save lives, now."

"Be careful," Sophie hurries to say, but Quinn has already hung up.

* * *

Sophie doesn't say much to her, so Rachel just sits quietly and patiently. She's aware of the redhead moving in and out of the office but, two hours later, she leaves for almost half an hour, and Rachel gets fidgety.

When she gets back, she looks pensive, uncertain. "Come on," she says to Rachel. "We have to go."

"Where?"

"Just get your things," Sophie instructs, which really doesn't help with Rachel's anxiety.

"Did something happen to Quinn?" Rachel asks, her heart rate rising, even as she gets to her feet and follows Sophie out of the building. "Where are we going? Just tell me, is Quinn all right?"

Sophie just offers her a sympathetic look, saying nothing, as they get to an SUV, and Sophie gets them on the road. The silence doesn't help with Rachel's swirling thoughts, and the fact they pull into a hospital parking lot really sends her into a panic.

"What happened?" she asks. "What happened to Quinn?"

Sophie shakes her head. "Not Quinn, Rachel," she says. "We're not here for Quinn."

* * *

It's a complete whirlwind from the moment Rachel steps into the Emergency Room.

The doctors are telling her nothing beyond the fact LeRoy is in surgery, and there are agents looking at her with sad, sad eyes. People keep arriving, filling up the waiting room, and she still hasn't laid eyes on Quinn.

When Rachel asks, Sophie tells her Quinn is also getting checked out, but her injuries are superficial. She should show up soon.

But, what really throws her is the arrival of Hiram.

They're both equally surprised to see the other, and Rachel has so many questions.

It gets even worse when Quinn does finally emerge from somewhere, her arm in a sling and bandages... everywhere, and Hiram pulls the woman into a hug.

What?

Wait.

Just, what the hell is going on here?

It's all too much all of a sudden, and Rachel needs some fresh air, so she slips out of the waiting room somewhat unnoticed, and she goes outside. She's panicking; she can feel it.

She was coming here to talk to Quinn, and now her father is in the hospital, hurt, and she doesn't even know if he's going to make it.

The loss is heavy on her chest.

The regret, as well, because she's been ignoring him for weeks, now.

No.

The regret is for so much more than that, because Quinn was right. He's been trying for years, and she's just held onto her own pain and resentment too tightly to give him a chance to make it up to her.

She can moan over the fact they don't have an actual relationship as much as she wants, but LeRoy's been trying, more so since Lucy was found.

Since this Quinn was born.

So, if she's going to blame Lucy for tearing her family apart, then she should credit Quinn for trying to put it back together again.

* * *

Which is a truth that's solidified when Hiram eventually finds her, wraps an arm around her shoulders and confirms that he and LeRoy have actually been seeing each other again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asks him, more curious than anything.

"We weren't sure how you would take it," he admits; "and it seemed as if you were already dealing with enough."

"Did you know about me and Quinn before I told you?"

Hiram nods. "Not the details," he says. "But, Quinn mentioned you two... dated, and that it didn't work out."

Rachel audibly swallows.

"She also point blank asked me if I hated her."

Rachel sucks in a sharp breath.

"I dealt with my feelings regarding Lucy a long time ago," he says. "I thought you had, too."

Rachel just sighs, because she thought she had, too. But, in reality, she just buried them and let them fester, and then she went a little crazy when she was forced to deal with it.

"Now that we know why _I'm_ here, what are you doing here?" Hiram asks.

Rachel looks at his face. "I fell in love, Dad," she says. "I didn't even realise it, but it's destroying me. I came to talk to her. To talk to him, and now - " her voice catches on a sob.

Hiram just holds her to him, his own eyes closing as the reality of where they are and what's happening settles in for both of them.

* * *

They sit there for almost twenty-five minutes before a throat clears behind them, and they turn to see Aidan standing there.

"The doctors want to see you," the man says, and then leads the way back into the hospital.

It's eerily silent when they arrive, and Hiram takes them to where Quinn is standing with two men in lab coats.

They're all so tense, and Rachel doesn't realise she's holding her breath until one of the doctors says, "He's being moved to recovery as we speak. You'll be able to see him once we have him settled."

Rachel glances at Quinn, who elegantly wipes at her wet cheeks.

They all have a series of some very difficult conversations to get through, and the fact she's still standing here must mean something.

* * *

Rachel learns from overhearing several agents that LeRoy is really only alive because of Quinn, who, not only fought the suspect off LeRoy, but also performed life-saving first aid at the scene.

They also managed to save a girl, Gracie, who Rachel sees a handful of times sitting with Quinn and Sophie.

The scene twists something in Rachel's gut, and she's also forced to deal with her irrational jealousy at the idea of Quinn and this Sophie. They would make a lovely couple, she's sure, but Rachel absolutely hates it.

Also, Quinn hasn't said a single word to her.

Not even when LeRoy woke up.

And, not even now, with the man recounting what he remembers about the encounter with Jerry Laswell.

Quinn's entire focus is on LeRoy, and Rachel just wishes she would look at her.

Just once.

Please.

"Aidan didn't even want to try to get a confession," Quinn is telling LeRoy. "But, we had him, so Simon and I went in with him, and he gave us more than we were anticipating."

"Gracie's not his first girl?"

Quinn's face is grim when she nods her head. "He wants a deal to give us names," she says. "Aidan is talking to the ASA working the case as we speak."

"Casey?"

Quinn nods.

"How's Gracie?"

"A little shook up," Quinn says; "but she's strong, and I think she'll be okay."

LeRoy just nods, signifying the end of that conversation. He and Quinn stare at each other for another few moments, and then Quinn gets to her feet, excuses herself and leaves.

Hiram does the same a minute later, and then it's just Rachel and LeRoy in the room.

For the most part, Rachel has no idea what to say to him but, when she opens her mouth, the words, "You could have died," come tumbling out.

LeRoy nods once. "I could have, yes, but I didn't."

"I could have actually lost you."

"I'm right here," he says.

Rachel knows she's being unreasonable, but she still says, "You're not allowed to do that to me again."

LeRoy tilts his head to the side, thoughtful. "I'll do my best."

"Better than that," she insists.

"Better than that," he agrees.

They fall to silence then, and Rachel tries to get a hold of her thoughts. They have so much to talk about, and she doesn't know where to start.

Here:

"I'm sorry."

LeRoy's gaze meets hers. "I don't know what you could possibly be sorry for, Sweetheart," he says. "I'm the one who has more than enough to make up for, for the both of us."

She closes her eyes. "I'm still sorry."

"For what?"

"Blaming you for everything," she starts. "Ignoring you, dismissing you, not trying nearly hard enough, lying to you." She sighs. "I'm also sorry about Quinn."

LeRoy remains silent.

"It wasn't meant to be anything," she explains. "It was your last night in New York, and it was going to be a one time thing, but - " she stops herself, biting her bottom lip. "But, she's _Quinn_, and I never really stood a chance, did I?"

LeRoy smiles softly. "She's very special, yes."

Rachel wrings her fingers together. "We would have told you eventually," she says, and she stands by that. "But, then, everything... just..." she trails off. "Well, you, out of everyone in this world, know my feelings regarding Lucy."

His smile fades. "It's one of the reasons why I was so hesitant to have you two meet," he says. "You hated her so much, and you hated me, and I didn't - " he halts. "I just knew it wouldn't be fair to introduce you to each other when, well, there was so much animosity."

"But, you bought her to my apartment?" she points out, frowning slightly.

"It was partly her idea, but I also thought that, if you could just get to know her without knowing _her_, then you would see what I see."

Rachel sighs. "Well, you were right, and I did," she confesses quietly. "I'm - I'm in love with her."

LeRoy raises his eyebrows. "You have a very weird way of showing it," he deadpans.

She presses her lips together. "Well, that's really why I'm here, but she won't even look at me."

"I'm not sure what you were expecting."

She's not, either, but it was definitely something more than this.

* * *

It's later, after a quick trip to the cafeteria for some coffee, that Rachel returns to LeRoy's room to find Quinn quietly talking to a slumbering LeRoy.

The blonde glances up when the door opens, and they just kind of stare at each other for a few long seconds.

"Is it any good?" Quinn asks, breaking the tense silence.

"What?"

"The coffee," she says. "Hospital coffee can be suspect sometimes."

Rachel looks down at the cup in her right hand. "Oh, um, it's pretty disgusting."

Quinn just nods as she gets to her feet. "I should get going," she says, moving towards the door, which means she's approaching Rachel.

"Wait," Rachel says when she's close enough to come to a stop right in front of Rachel. "Just, wait, please."

Quinn does wait, silently and expectantly.

Rachel wants to reach out and touch her, so she does. She lifts her right hand to Quinn's cheek, her fingers tracing the healing scratches there.

Quinn doesn't flinch, but her breathing does change.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispers. "I'm so sorry."

Quinn clenches her jaw. "You told me you hate me."

"Not you."

Quinn shifts away from her touch. "I might call myself Quinn now, but Lucy and Charlie are both still parts of me," she says. "You don't get to pick and choose. You don't get to hate parts of me, and lo - " she stops speaking abruptly.

"Love others?" Rachel offers for her.

Quinn says and does nothing.

Rachel's hand reaches for her again, this time sliding into blonde hair. "I'm sorry," she says again. Then, after a breath, she says, "My dads are back together."

"I know."

Rachel traps her bottom lip between her teeth the moment Quinn leans into her touch. She forcibly has to stop herself from throwing her arms around Quinn, because she's certain that would be pushing too hard too fast.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I buy you a cup of decent coffee?"

Quinn regards her critically for a long minute, before she finally nods.

It's a start.

* * *

It's as awkward as one would imagine it would be.

Rachel places their order while Quinn finds them a table at the little coffee shop across the street from the hospital. She's more nervous than she's ever been, and she's actually performed at the Kennedy Centre before.

She waits to fetch their drinks, putting in the required sachet of brown sugar for Quinn, and then she goes to take her seat opposite the blonde.

Quinn doesn't say anything, and Rachel deduces she's going to have to be the one to break this silence. The fact that Quinn's even sitting here is more than enough.

"How is it?" Rachel asks, internally cringing at the fact she just asked about the _coffee_, in order to break the ice.

"Better than expected," Quinn says, her tone of voice neutral.

Rachel sighs, unsure how to proceed.

Quinn clears her throat. "Why did you really come to Columbus?" she asks.

"I came to see you," she says, because she can do this. It's why she's here. "I stopped by your apartment the past few nights, but you weren't home, so I came into the office."

"Our latest case has been quite involved," Quinn says by way of explanation. "What I don't understand is why you wanted to see _me_."

Rachel straightens her spine, meeting Quinn's gaze steadily. "Well, I wanted to apologise," she says. "I also wanted to tell you that you were right. Fixing my relationship with my father was always going to require some effort on my part." She eventually has to drop her gaze, slightly overwhelmed by the intensity of the hazel colour in Quinn's. "I also wanted to tell you that... it was unfair for me to blame Lucy for something over which she had no power.

"I should be proud of my father for never giving up on a little girl, who did nothing to deserve the atrocities this world decided to bestow upon her."

Quinn gives her an odd look. "You are actually so weird," she says. "Who even uses words like that?"

Rachel risks a small smile. "You understand me, though, don't you?"

"Only because I'm a well-educated, well-read individual," Quinn says. "What about the normal people out there?"

"My presentation matches my audience, Quinn," she says, sniffing.

"I should be flattered then?"

"Exactly."

Rachel clears her throat, allowing the brief respite to wash over her. "I also wanted to tell you that I don't actually care," she says. "I've never cared about your past or your trauma. I've only ever really cared about my own." She closes her eyes. "I've been selfish, and I'm sorry I hurt you. Sometimes, I think I _had_ to confront Lucy in some capacity, and I'm so sorry I had to do that to you."

Quinn audibly swallows.

"I wasn't just... saying things, when I said I wanted to date you, because I did. I _do_, Quinn. I want you. I want to be with you. I want to struggle through this long distance relationship because, God, I'm in love with you." She says the words to her coffee cup, because she really can't handle Quinn's reaction or lack thereof. "I don't know how it happened. Everything was supposed to be... casual, but then I got here and you were lovely and we were so easy, and I wore your sweatshirt and we had lunch together, and I met your friends, and - and - _I love you_."

Quinn surprises her by handing her a napkin, and it's the first time Rachel realises she's actually crying. "As pretty as you are when you cry, I really don't like being responsible for your tears."

Rachel takes the napkin with a tiny smile, and dabs at her eyes.

They fall into silence then, because Quinn has a decision to make, and Rachel isn't going to rush her. What the brunette is explicitly asking has gone unspoken, but Quinn knows.

She has to know.

Rachel sips her coffee in silence, hiding her nerves behind the steady movement of lifting her cup to her lips.

She's mid-sip when Quinn finally speaks.

"We can't."

Rachel's heart drops into her stomach.

Quinn gets to her feet, then, and Rachel can barely look at her, because the last thing she needs right now is to watch Quinn actually _leave_.

Only, she doesn't.

Quinn, rather, moves to sit beside her, instead of opposite her. She very carefully slides her right hand behind Rachel's neck and draws her close enough that their foreheads are touching.

"We can't," she starts again, barely whispering. "We can't do it the same way."

Rachel frowns, not following.

"It can't be the same, Rachel," Quinn says. "If we're going to try again, then we're going to have to get it right. It can't be about sex. It can't _start_ with sex. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I think so," Rachel says. "But, you know, just for clarification, you're not actually saying we're never having sex again, right?"

Quinn lets out this soft laugh that practically melts Rachel's insides, and then she kisses her. The kiss is slightly hesitant, as if they're relearning each other.

Quinn pulls away first, blinking a few times. "We can do this, right?" she says, and she sounds as if she's genuinely asking.

"We can," Rachel affirms.

* * *

_This_, as Rachel assures Quinn they can do, is actually a little more difficult than she first anticipates. It's not that she has any regrets or anything. It's that, now that they're in this actual relationship, all Rachel wants to do is be with Quinn.

Just, spend time with her, talk to her, touch her in some way, kiss her, anything and everything.

And, while she's in Columbus, that's exactly what they do.

When they're not at the hospital or Quinn isn't working, they're together. Eating dinner, taking walks, going to the cinema, doing all those normal couple-ly date things.

They also don't have sex.

It's a monumental effort on Rachel's part, because Quinn is stunning, and Rachel already knows what the woman tastes like. They do sleep together in Quinn's bed, with is both a relief and sweet, sweet torture for Rachel.

But, it all helps set the pace for this attempt at an actual relationship and, when Rachel eventually has to return to New York, they're in the best place they can possibly be.

She with Quinn, and with her father.

_Fathers_.

They even do the thing and go to dinner all together, which ends up being less of a disaster than Rachel anticipates. Instead of resenting and being jealous of the obvious rapport LeRoy and Quinn share, she appreciates that her father and her significant other get along so well.

It's still going to take some getting used to, she knows, but they're all going in the right direction.

This is her family, now.

* * *

Quinn drives her to the airport, the two of them in the front with Beth sitting silently in the back. As far as Rachel is aware, Quinn doesn't know Beth came to see her in New York, so she's definitely not going to be the one to bring it up.

For the most part, she doesn't know if she and Beth are actually... okay. They've exchanged only a few words, and Rachel's a little too wary of what may come to light if she initiates conversation.

"Hey," Quinn says, getting her attention. "Why are you so tense? I didn't think you were a bad flyer?"

Rachel allows Quinn to take her hand when she reaches for it. "I guess I just don't want to leave," she says softly.

Quinn smiles sadly at her. "It's going to be fine," she says. "Three weeks will be over before you know it, and I'll be in New York."

Rachel has already started the countdown.

* * *

It turns out that Rachel is, well, worried for nothing.

When it's time to say goodbye, Beth gives her a tight hug and says, "I'm so glad you finally got your head out of your ass."

Rachel would probably be affronted, but she really bursts out laughing when Quinn says, "Beth, language."

Quinn gives her a hug next, wrapping strong arms around her. "Have a safe flight, okay?" she says, pulling away.

"I'll be sure to hold the pilot to that," Rachel says.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "You think you're funny."

"_You_ think I'm funny."

Quinn presses a soft kiss to her lips. "Call me when you land."

Rachel runs a hand through blonde hair, eventually tugging her down for a much steamier kiss that gets interrupted by Beth.

"Uh, hello, impressionable youth in the vicinity here," she says.

Rachel laughs, finally releasing Quinn. "I will see you in three weeks."

"You will."

"I love you."

Quinn just kisses her again.

Rachel isn't exactly disheartened that Quinn hasn't said the words back to her. She gets the feeling the blonde is holding them back purposefully, and she's willing to give Quinn the time she needs to be comfortable enough to voice those feelings.

* * *

Quinn might not verbally say the words but, when she arrives at her apartment and unpacks her suitcase to find a particular Yale sweatshirt in her possession, Rachel knows Quinn is saying it in so many other ways.

* * *

Three weeks.

They go past both quickly and not, and she misses the warmth of Quinn something fierce. She's able to distract herself with work and friends, and she's definitely thinking of getting a cat of her own. Roosevelt has grown on her.

While Rachel seems to be handling the distance well enough, she gets the feeling Quinn isn't.

* * *

Which is confirmed when Quinn practically blows into her apartment three days ahead of schedule, dumps her bags on the floor, shrugs out of her jacket and says, "Fuck the rules."

Rachel has just enough time to register the question _there were rules_?, because Quinn is speaking again.

"Take off your fucking clothes," she instructs.

"Quinn?"

"Get naked, Rachel," Quinn says, stalking towards her_. _"Also, hi, baby, I missed you. Remember when I said we can't have sex? I take it back. I'm an idiot. I just wanted to be sure you wanted to be with me for me, and I know you do. I've always known, and I love you, too. I'm sorry I never told you before you left, but I love you. Of course, I do. Now, please can you get undressed so I can show you just how much."

Rachel slowly gets to her feet, slightly overwhelmed by the hurricane that is Quinn Fabray.

"You're not taking off your clothes," Quinn points out.

Rachel just reaches out for her, sliding her arms around Quinn's neck.

"You're still dressed," Quinn says.

"Hi," Rachel says.

"Why aren't you getting naked?"

"You love me."

Quinn pouts.

"You love me," Rachel almost sings.

"I do," Quinn says, sighing. "Now, please will you just let me."

* * *

Afterwards, when Quinn has fallen asleep with arms wrapped around her, Rachel can't help thinking that Lucy Fabray has been a part of the worst moments of her life, and the best.

It's been seventeen years.

Seventeen years to get her to this moment, with Quinn's warm body pressed against her bare back, her sweet breath against her neck and their hearts beating in sync.

She doesn't expect any of what's to come to be easy. They've already proven to have an explosive relationship, but Rachel really wouldn't trade it for anything.

She wouldn't trade _Quinn_ for anyone.

It's during that thought that she feels Quinn shift behind her, her hold tightening. "If you're still awake," Quinn murmurs; "that means you still have energy to be doing other things."

Rachel lets out a soft laugh. "You're insatiable."

"Have you seen my girlfriend?"

Rachel didn't think she would be one to swoon, but she is, and she does. "I love you," she finds herself saying.

Quinn responds my trailing kisses along her shoulder, and she feels an exploring hand slide down her body. She almost wants to reach out to stop it before it reaches its destination, because she doesn't realistically think she can actually go again.

But, then, Quinn's fingers slide through slick heat, and she gasps, her hips involuntarily shifting and her legs automatically parting.

"That's it," Quinn whispers against the shell of her ear. "Let me."

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
